1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb catalyst body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a honeycomb catalyst body capable of containing in a limited space, having high mechanical strength, less pressure loss, and suitable purification performance.
2. Background Art
It has been demanded that harmful substances such as NOx in exhaust gases discharged from internal combustion engines such as an automobile engine, a construction machine engine and a stationary engine for industrial machine, the other burning devices and the like are purified and then discharged, in consideration of influences on the environment. Therefore, in order to purify this harmful substances, there has been used an exhaust gas purifying device including a plurality of honeycomb catalyst bodies in which a catalyst is loaded onto a honeycomb structure being carrier (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
As each honeycomb catalyst body, for example, there is known a honeycomb catalyst body including partition walls defining a plurality of cells to become through channels of a fluid and being loaded a predetermined catalyst onto the partition walls. Moreover, when the honeycomb catalyst body is used, the catalyst comes in contact with an exhaust gas at the time that the exhaust gas flows through the cells of the honeycomb catalyst body, and thereby the harmful substances in the exhaust gas are purified.
Examples of the honeycomb catalyst body include a honeycomb catalyst body loaded with a selective reduction catalyst (SCR), a honeycomb catalyst body loaded with an ammonia slip preventing catalyst (ASC), and a honeycomb catalyst body loaded with a three-way catalyst. In the above exhaust gas purifying device, these honeycomb catalyst bodies are suitably selected and arranged in series.
Such an exhaust gas purifying device is large (i.e., a length in an exhaust gas flow direction is long), and there has been a problem that it is difficult to ensure a space capable of mounting this exhaust gas purifying device. Consequently, to solve such a problem, there is disclosed a filter having a compact constitution (a honeycomb catalyst body) (e.g., see Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2006-255539
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2011-104524